Mercy? Not this time.
World War 0 is on her way! As we all know, so many recent events have changed the ways of our days. Just recently, Great Britian nearly collapsed on itself and plunged into a depression had extreme measures not been taken. The opposing side as well has had their share of true losses and failures, with a true leader still not in sight. (Althought we all know the Fruit will lead no matter what.) Recently, 4 of Britian's top leaders returned on a above-classified (now public) covert mission ordered by the King to develop a reserve army, by "faking" a disloyal ditch to create a guild, which was later named "L.E.G.I.O.N." The mission was nearly jeopardized, however the Brit's realized where their true calling was... And now, Britain is back and better than ever. Our EITC reserves have hit the big 100, and our royal army has been started. The guild is nearly at 300 ABOVE level 20, and 250 above level 40 members. We were all ready for defense. We became thriving, our relations with our sister nations Italy and France and Russia increased, and everything seemed clear.....Until Spain once again, AGAINST the rules of the Geneva convetion, declared war on England. However- this is VERY unofficial, as we did not hear it from Pearson. Nonetheless, no fighting has occured, but we are ready. Along with troops sent from the far nations, WE ARE READY. Diplomatic Headings Just recently, I spoke with Barbary's commander-in-chief about the current state of Barbary. King Turner confirmed that they were well under way, using the infamed Pirate King Jarod's guild, O U T L A W S, as their headquarters. This is very heartwarming to know, and I speak on behalf of all of Britian when I wish them good luck in their future. Negotiations turned Violent Things were going well, as we know..... until war was declared between the first Milita and the newly created Bohemia. I will keep the story short, as most of you know it. Bohemia surrendered without a single drop of blood spread, and the 1st militia gained control. HOWEVER, for some ODD reason, Matt was awarded back his country. Soon later, he began once again the threatening behavior, even swearing on this wiki, towards the 1st milita. Not our fight really. BUT THEN he begins uncomforting British soldiers, and threatening them. To sum it up: BAD MOVE. I speak on behalf of the King and our recent conversations when we realized that we needed to do something. Something we knew we'd be looked down upon for. As of now, the US doesn't exist - the "Democracy bringer" power deos not exist. England is the great power now. It is OUR job to restore order to countries. Before this, not a single enemy (besides Spain) or ally has ben touched by the respectful Britain. Even if we completely disagree with policies, they have their rights. But if they endanger British troops and enforce harsh laws, we must intervene. Bohemia was told the the Brit's are coming, an ultimatum presented to them. Although it was a reluctant move, it had to be done. Some disagreed, but to our surprise, many were in favor of the reform. The King does not plan to keep Bohemia once he gains control, but instead he plans to give it back to the original rulers, the Holy Roman Empire (Jeremiah Stormwash.) We had high hopes to reform Bohemia... But of course, no plan can be that great. The next day, Spain, knowing their chance at a British offensive strike, took action by saying they would back up Bohemia. The easy domination of the country would now become a war. Think of how WW1 started.. with countries rushing to each others aides.. WW0 was about to begin. Britain has not called their allies yet, but are ready to. Best in class Admiral Sven Daggersteel has mobilized troops to the borders and loaded them onto attack ships, ready to be sent to Spain and Bohemia. NO MERCY THis time. Like I said, it doesn't make sense to surrender and then declare once again war. Mr. "Pope." Not so holy, eh? Just like Germany did with Hitler, it lost WW1, and continued on in WW2. Well, Mr. Wright/Hitler... Your declarations of war were considered NAZI-LIKE by the King, and I can only CONFIRM them... crazy man.. The 1st Milita. Ned Daggerkidd also faces angry British eyes- his recent rudeness and bipolar changing of sides has caused grief towards his peers and Britain itself - and I issue a formal warning from the King, to either stand down or suffer a same fate.. The World is once again falling into war.. and Negotiaions have failed. NO MERCY WE LET HIM GET AWAY ONCE, HOW ABOUT NO MORE? Pearson has surrendered once - he cannot surrender twice and then declare war again. Let us completely destroy Pears.. once and for all... if all negotians fail.. no mercy towards the Spaniards, only putting them in their place. Blood be coming, and like I've said so many times.. GOD SAVE THE KING! BRITIAN IS READY FOR WAR! Category:Role-Play Category:Pages that Should be Blogs Category:World Role-Play Category:POTCO